Hi Bich
"Hi Bich" is a song recorded by American internet personality and rapper Danielle Bregoli, under her stage name Bhad Bhabie. It was released on September 22, 2017 as the lead single from her debut mixtape 15, and it peaked at number 68 on the Billboard Hot 100 on October 21, 2017. The single went gold on March 28, 2018. A remix was released on January 16, 2018 featuring YBN Nahmir, Rich the Kid and Asian Doll. The music video for the remix was released on February 1, 2018 with MadeinTYO replacing YBN Nahmir. Lyrics Oh my God, Ronny! White J's, white Porsche White wrist, white horse Hi, bitch, hi, bitch Hi, bitch, hi, bitch I do not sniff it or roll it It do not drip when I pour it I do not run, I reload it I do not save it, I throw it White J's, white Porsche White wrist, white horse Hi, bitch, hi, bitch Hi, bitch, hi, bitch Please stop, please stop, please stop, please stop (stop that shit) That fit look like you bought it at a kiosk (Was it on sale though?) And they got the nerve to ask, "why she hot?" (she hot) Why you counting all that money that we got? I ain't worried 'bout no basic bitches All y'all look like you still fly Spirit All y'all must not've looked in the mirror All y'all lookin' but the windows tinted, like (hi, bitch) I don't know what made all y'all haters (hi, bitch) Play if you want but you know I ain't playin' like White J's, white Porsche White wrist, white horse Hi, bitch, hi, bitch Hi, bitch, hi, bitch I do not sniff it or roll it It do not drip when I pour it I do not run, I reload it I do not save it, I throw it White J's, white Porsche White wrist, white horse Hi, bitch, hi, bitch Hi, bitch, hi, bitch Grown as hell and you still hating I look at you and thank God I made it, like Hi, bitch Hi, bitch Why It Sucks #The line “Hi bitch" is repeated over and over again in the chorus. #The lyrics make little to no sense. #Despite Ronny J producing the song, the beat cannot save it. #Bhad Bhabie’s voice is annoying and she uses an unhealthy amount of autotune. #Obvious product placements from Porsche and the app, HearMeOut. #The beat is generic, with many songs using it. Redeeming Quality # YBN Nahmir saved the remix. Trivia * The reason why Nahmir was replaced with MadeinTYO in the music video for the remix was because he was on tour when the video was shot. Videos Danielle Bregoli is BHAD BHABIE “Hi Bich Whachu Know” (Official Music Video)|Music video BHAD BHABIE "Hi Bich" REMIX ft YBN Nahmir, Rich the Kid, Asian Doll - Danielle Bregoli|Remix featuring YBN Nahmir, Rich the Kid and Asian Doll Bhad Bhabie "Hi Bich Remix" Feat. Rich The Kid, Asian Doll & MadeinTYO (WSHH Exclusive)|Music video for the remix which replaces Nahmir with MadeinTYO Category:Bhad Bhabie Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs Sung by Kids Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with good production Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing Category:Repetitive Songs Category:YBN Nahmir Songs Category:Rich the Kid Songs Category:Asian Doll Songs Category:MadeinTYO Songs Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs sung by Teenagers Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Songs where One Artist did better than the Rest Category:Songs with remixes better than the original Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune